Leatherhead
Leatherhead is an ally of the Ninja Turtles. Formerly a baby alligator who was the pet of a human in New York City, he was flushed down to the Sewers by his owner's parents, where The Kraang found him and did experiments on him in Dimension X with the Mutagen, which he escapes from later on. He is a close friend of Michelangelo, who helped him out when they first met, and is also the second-in-command of the Mighty Mutanimals. Leatherhead debuts in It Came From the Depths. Origins Years ago in New York City, he was a baby alligator who was taken cared of by a human boy. He would keep him in secret in his house, until he was found by his parents. Angry, his parents flushed him down the toilet to the Sewers. Once he was in the Sewers, The Kraang were able to find him there. There, he was taken by them to Dimension X as a specimen to be tested with the Mutagen. Running a few experiments on him, he became a mutant alligator known as Leatherhead. TV Show Season 1 It Came From the Depths The Pulverizer TCRI Season 2 Mazes & Mutants Into Dimension X The Invasion Part Two Season 3 Battle for New York Part One Battle for New York Part Two Clash of the Mutanimals Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! Annihilation: Earth! Part One Annihilation: Earth! Part Two Season 4 Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind Earth's Last Stand Appearance Personality Powers, Abilities, and Weaponry Episodes * It Came From the Depths (Debut) * The Pulverizer (Mentioned) * TCRI * Mazes & Mutants (Illusion) * Into Dimension X * The Invasion Part Two * Battle for New York Part One * Battle for New York Part Two * Clash of the Mutanimals * Dinosaur Seen in Sewers! (Mentioned) * Annihilation: Earth! Part One * Annihilation: Earth! Part Two * Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind (Mikey's Mind) * Earth's Last Stand (Silent Cameo) Gallery Trivia * Leatherhead was named by Michelangelo. ** He is the first ally of the Ninja Turtles that was named by Michelangelo. * He is the second mutant ally of the Ninja Turtles. ** The first one being April O'Neil. * Leatherhead was named "Leatherhead" because of his head being leathery. * In Mazes & Mutants, he made an appearance as an illusion by Sir Malachi, as the dragon of the game. * There was a Running Gag in Season 1, in which Leatherhead would always shake Donnie's head when he was angry, like a rag doll. * In The Invasion Part Two, he fought Shredder for the first time. ** But was defeated very fast by him, and was thrown into the Sewers. * In Into Dimension X!, Leatherhead was rescued by the Ninja Turtles and became elder, because of the difference in time between Dimension X and Earth. ** His skin changed from dark green to a dark grey and gained more scars on his body. * Leatherhead is the second-in-command of the Mighty Mutanimals. * He is the first member of the Mighty Mutanimals who has met The Foot Clan before. ** This member of The Foot Clan was Shredder, which was in The Invasion Part Two. * In Clash of the Mutanimals, he was one of the Mighty Mutanimals that wasn't tested by The Foot Clan with the Mind Control Serum. * In the second theme song on Season 3, he appears jumping from the Party Wagon to the Bebop and Rocksteady Van. ** But unlike he current appearance in the series, he appears with his previous young look. * Him and Michelangelo have a very strong friendship between them. * In Dinosaur Seen in Sewers!, he was mentioned alongside with Pigeon Pete, but never made an appearance. * In Annihilation: Earth! Part Two, he got sucked into the black hole that was created by the Heart of Darkness. Category:Male Category:Mutant Category:Ally Category:Reptile Category:Mighty Mutanimals Category:Former Animal Category:Kidnapped Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Ninja Turtles Allies Category:Victims of Mutagen Category:Kraang Enemies Category:Triceratons Enemies Category:TMNT Classic Characters Category:The Foot Clan Enemies Category:Non-Human Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Utrom High Council Allies Category:Humanoids Category:Experimental Mutations